


От перемены мест слагаемых...

by Fake_Innocence



Series: Bleach к артам [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Humor, M/M, dub-con, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один фанфик + один драббл. Жестокий стёб над пейрингом Бьякуя/Ренджи. Бьякуя пытается овладеть лейтенантом, но ситуация кардинальным образом меняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. фик

Название: «От перемены мест слагаемых...»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Ренджи/Бьякуя  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: стёб, ангст, BDSM  
Саммари: Один фанфик + один драббл. Жестокий стёб над пейрингом Бьякуя/Ренджи. Бьякуя пытается овладеть лейтенантом, но ситуация кардинальным образом меняется.  
Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика. ООС.  
Написано 26.08.09

«Медленный и спокойный», - характеризует своего партнёра Ренджи и косится на огонь, который размеренно трещит в углу, в камине, обогревая эту отвратительно-вычурную ванну. Кучики дышит в ухо, но Ренджи не смотрит на его аристократическое чувственное лицо и ничего не ощущает, когда напряжённые губы касаются его щеки. Он чувствует острую сонливость, но заснуть на руках у возбуждённого тайчо было бы просто неприлично.

«Как это могло произойти?» - спрашивает самого себя лейтенант. Вроде, ещё несколько минут назад они праздновали победу в лучшем питейном заведении Готея: море выпивки, азартные игры, шлюхи… Ренджи не помнил, как попал сюда и что здесь делает Бьякуя. Не помнил, как оказался лежащим голышом на холодном кафельном полу. Повсюду валялись лепестки роз: видимо, кто-то из них уронил одну из многочисленных банок с полки, когда входил. В нескольких сантиметрах от его лица в маленьком бассейне плескалась вода, горячая, источающая аромат цветочных масел. От этого запаха хотелось выйти и проблеваться, но тяжёлое тело сильно давило сверху, и Абараи подавил рвотные позывы.

\- Что вы со мной сделали, тайчо? - жалобно спросил он. Во рту от тошноты набралось много слюны, и она потекла по щекам, по подбородку. Ренджи чувствовал колено Бьякуи между своих раздвинутых ног, недвусмысленно упёршееся в… в мыслях у лейтенанта пронеслись самые ужасные догадки.

\- Я просто не знал, как поговорить с тобой об этом…но почему бы нам не заняться сексом, Ренджи? - прошептал Бьякуя так обольстительно, как мог, но неискоренимое высокомерие в голосе не позволило произвести должного эффекта. Но всё теперь встало на свои места. Чего можно было ожидать от Бьякуи? Рукия рассказывала, что брат совсем не интересуется женщинами после смерти жены, да и сам Ренджи не раз задавался вопросом, почему Бьякуя пощадил его тогда, когда они сражались из-за Рукии. Значит, хотел, просто хотел трахнуть, но сказать не мог – потому что нельзя разрушить имидж беспристрастного, идеального во всём отморозка. Легче подсыпать что-нибудь в саке, судя по ощущениям – наркотик, и тихонько увести в ванную. Да будь он проклят, этот Кучики!  
«Я не пидор!» - огрызнулся Ренджи, пытаясь вырваться, но тело плохо слушалось. Бьякуя улыбнулся ему, будто несмышлёному ребёнку, и ответил: «Хисаги и Юмичика утверждают обратное, фукутайчо…»

Абараи сглотнул. Ситуация была безвыходной…если только…лепестки, разбитая банка, осколки…осколки… мысли казались медленными, тягучими, липкими, как и движение мускулов руки, с трудом могущих шевелить пальцами и разгибать локоть.

«Я тогда был сверху!» - ответил он, только для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание Бьякуи от возможной опасности. «Ну вот, а теперь попробуешь снизу…» - саркастически заметил капитан и хотел было ещё раз улыбнуться, но осколок, приставленный к горлу, заставил его посерьёзнеть.

Шунпо. Резкое освобождение от давления сверху заставило Ренджи почувствовать себя лучше, а с замутнённым сознанием море казалось по колено. Прыжок, отточенный в ближних боях удар ногой – и пойманный в воздухе Кучики отлетает к стене, ударяется об неё, будто мешок с дерьмом, и валится в воду. Развязавшийся халат всплывает огромным грязно-белым пятном.

Бьякуе очень больно, он пытается ухватиться за бортик, но всё время промахивается, не может удержать голову над водой и почти захлёбывается. Наверное, он много выпил для храбрости, иначе Ренджи не удалась бы провернуть такую защиту, своевременно перешедшую в нападение.

Абараи хватает капитана за шкирку и вытаскивает на бортик; на голове под чёрными как смоль волосами – кровоточащая ссадина. Сдёргивает халат, обнажая ободранную спину и белую задницу, почти тощую, едва высовывающуюся из воды. Ренджи переполняет гнев.

\- Думаешь, что можешь делать со мной что вздумается, да, тайчо? А хуй тебе, ты же знаешь, какой я бунтарь! - прорычал Ренджи, склоняясь над Бьякуей, приподнимая его за подбородок. Лейтенант совсем голый, и его член висит у Кучики прямо перед глазами. 

Фраза «хуй тебе» вдруг приобретает некий сакральный смысл. Хуй большой даже в расслабленном состоянии, с большой мягкой головкой и неожиданно аккуратными яйцами. Ярко-красные волосы на лобке выглядят одновременно жутковато и соблазнительно. Абараи начинает дрочить, вцепившись одной рукой капитану в волосы, член увеличивается в размерах и твердеет, едва не упираясь Кучики в нос, от мельтешения перед глазами у него начинает кружиться голова.

Ренджи знает, как пользоваться тем, чем наградила его природа, но на этот раз Бьякуе будет больно. Бьякуя и сам это знает, это видно по жалостливому взгляду. Он, конечно, может справиться с лейтенантом, но это привлечёт слишком много внимания, а тогда не избежать позора. Ведь позор – то, чего Кучики боится больше всего на свете.

Ренджи прыгает в ванную, разбрызгивая ароматизированную воду, берёт одну из склянок с маслом, щедро обливает капитана между ягодиц и сходу всаживает по самые яйца. Бьякуя кусает побелевшие пальцы, чтобы не издать ни звука, кусает до крови. Жмурится, чтобы выступившие от острой боли слёзы не потекли по щекам. Как он мог оказаться столь непредусмотрительным?

Стук в дверь. Ренджи только ускоряет темп, и Бьякуя больно бьётся бёдрами о бортик ванной. Никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно: если кто-нибудь зайдёт, что случится с его незапятнанной репутацией?

Боль становится просто дикой, и Кучики тихо и обречённо стонет. Стук повторяется, но он уже не может заткнуть себе рот. Это невиданное унижение, усугубляемое ещё и тем, что Ренджи в ударном темпе дрочит его член и задевает простату внутри, всё в одном ритме, и боль почти полностью перекрывается ощущением наступающего оргазма. Из горла Бьякуи вырывается всхлип, когда он кончает; за дверью уже почти шумят, и он опускает голову, упираясь лбом в кафель и сгорая от стыда.

Но Ренджи продолжает его ебать – он может делать это очень долго. Кровь на члене его не смущает, ведь трещины и небольшие разрывы легко лечатся многофункциональной мазью Уноханы-тайчо. Бьякуя мечтает, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, но Абараи не останавливается, то убыстряясь, то замедляясь.

Когда он наконец кончил и вытащил член, Бьякуя вздохнул с облегчением. Задница ныла, щипала и казалась натёртой, хотя масло явно было лечебным и немного облегчало неприятные ощущения. Собравшись с силами, он оттолкнулся от бортика и погрузился в воду по пояс, уперевшись спиной в грудь Ренджи. Ноги дрожали от боли и напряжения, а на бёдрах краснели кровоподтёки там, где тело соприкасалось с бортиком ванной.

Крики за дверью стали ещё громче, по голосам было заметно, что шинигами сильно пьяны. «Ренджи, подлец, ты там?! - это была Рангику, она споткнулась в коридоре и ударилась об дверь чем-то мягким, судя по всему грудью или задницей, - ты мне, сука, денег должен!»

Абараи легонько ткнул Бькую, призывая его ответить. «Его здесь нет, Мацумото-фукутайчо!» - как можно строже сказал Кучики. За дверью смутились, захихикали, извинились – и всё затихло.

Ренджи вышел из воды, подобрал с полу одежду и вытерся ею же, нисколько не стесняясь присутствия капитана. Бьякуя, пользуясь случаем, пристально разглядывал его – сильное тело, мускулы, каждый росчерк татуировок и капельки пота на загривке. Он был потрясающе сложен для воина. Кучики понял, что всё ещё хочет его и ничего не может с этим поделать.

Ренджи тем временем оделся и ополоснул лицо, однако выражение удовлетворённости никуда не делось. «Если кто-то увидит его выходящим из ванной, то они всё поймут», - испугался Бьякуя, но виду не подал. Всё равно он не мог сейчас остановить лейтенанта, да и просто не хотелось вытаскивать задницу из воды.

Ренджи коснулся уже было дверной ручки, но вдруг обернулся и пошарил в кармане. «Лови! Побыстрей залечи свои царапины, - с усмешкой сказал он, кидая Кучики прямо в руки какую-то склянку. - Ведь я знаю, ты обязательно захочешь ещё…»

И Ренджи вышел, хлопнув дверью. Бьякуя ещё долго смотрел перед собой, будто бы не веря в произошедшее, а потом наконец пригляделся к тому, что швырнул ему Ренджи. Открыл, поднёс к лицу. В нос ударил резкий запах лечебной мази Уноханы-тайчо.

«Грубый, но заботливый», - характеризует своего партнёра Бьякуя. И улыбается своему отражению в воде.


	2. драббл

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> совсем жёсткий стёб

«Медленный и спокойный», - характеризует своего партнёра Ренджи и косится на огонь, который размеренно трещит в углу, в камине, обогревая эту отвратительно-вычурную ванну. Кучики дышит в ухо, но Ренджи не смотрит на его аристократическое чувственное лицо и ничего не ощущает, когда напряжённые губы касаются его щеки. Он чувствует только острую сонливость, но заснуть на руках у возбуждённого тайчо было бы просто неприлично.

Огонь завораживает, но Бяькуя поворачивает Ренджи к себе, держа за подбородок. Пальцы холодные. Краем глаза Ренджи видит рассыпанные по полу лепестки – должно быть, он случайно опрокинул какую-то банку, пока искал выключатель. Всё-таки, трудно добираться от спальни до ванной на ощупь, и ещё труднее сделать это одновременно. Ренджи пришёл на минуту раньше, успел раздеться и постелить на пол свою одежду, чтобы не было холодно.

Они долго целуются, потом Бьякуя развязывает пояс халата, и шёлковая ткань соскальзывает, обнажая его белое тело. Кучики уже возбуждён, и Ренджи бесстыдно пялится на его член, прижатый к животу. Трогает, обнажает головку, закрывает её и опять, и опять. Бьякуя сладко стонет, а его пальцы давно снуют у Ренджи между ног, растягивая, подготавливая к сексу. Абараи крутит тазом, насаживаясь на пальцы, едва перебарывая желание кричать что-нибудь непотребное.

Внезапно голова Кучики ныряет вниз, и вот он уже исследует языком промежность Ренджи, вылизывает анальное отверстие. От этого хорошо до зуда, и желание того, чтобы ему вставили, становится нестерпимым…

…Ренджи проснулся в холодном поту, едва ли не подпрыгнув на кровати. Рядом не было ни ванной, ни Бьякуи, только голые стены казармы и храп десятка офицеров. Такие кошмары ему снились нередко в последнее время. Хорошо, что у них с тайчо совсем другие отношения.

Однако зуд в заднице был на редкость реальным. Скрипя зубами, Ренджи повернулся на бок. «Ох и достали меня эти глисты!» - подумал он и почесал задницу.


End file.
